Martial Arts Tournament~Surprise
by SilentPegasus
Summary: Pan has allways wanted to fight her father and see how powerfull he really is. But as her father he would never fight her, not even to train her. So with Bulma's help she will finally get her chance, but is it worth the consequences?
1. Default Chapter

The Worlds Martial Arts Tournament: Surprise 

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ballz at all. But if any lawyers are reading this, I will gladly offer a jolly-rancher [believe me you need the joy] and a quarter that I found on the street. Yes I'll admit I'm broke! Waaaaaaaaaa! Hiya, this is only my second Dragon Ballz fanfic. So go easy on reviews. Please review this story b/c I need the motivation. By the way when you read this story you will notice that not a lot of people are named, but I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out sooner or later. Love to all how have read and reviewed my other story, Resurrection of an Android! Bai, for now^.^ The Worlds Martial Arts Tournament: Surprise 

"All contestants for the worlds martial arts tournament please report to the warm-up pavilion. The preliminaries will get started with or without you." Projected the announcer from the speakers. 

'Guess I better hurry' 

"And where are you from?" asked an annoyingly cherry lady, holding a microphone to my face. 

'Earth, you stupid blond'

"Ooookay, moving along," she drawled leading her camera man over to another loser.

'Guess she didn't hear me'

"Please move on to the locker rooms," whispered a short little man. 

Finding a suitable locker I slipped into my fighting gi. A red tankini top, blue flares held on by a chain, black biker gloves and an orange bandana. 

'I hope I can find him'

The warm-up pavilion was filled with losers. 

'Where is he?'

"Hahahaha, they would cheer for a gold fish if you put a champion belt on it" laughed a familiar voice. More voices joined with his.

'Bingo'

"I'll get a picture of the real saiyaman then he'll be a laughing stock and Videl will be sure to like me!"

'Oh no you won't you blond haired freak'

Walking over I snatched the camera from his hands and crushed it in mine.

"You'll have to pay for that, you know! You've ruined everything!" cried the freak.

'Yeah, whatever.'

"Let the preliminaries begin. 194 people have entered this year and there are only 16 spots. According to rules the defending champion is automatically entered, that leaves fifteen spots."

*sigh*

"This year we will be using a punching machine to determine who gets the other 15 spots. Now to give us a score to go by we have asked the defending champion to go first. Hercule will you come on out please!" cheers erupted from the stadium and Hercule the walking dumb-bell came out. 

'Oh boy, what a loser'

But instead of punching the machine he started posing. Cameras were taking pictures by the minute, until all the sudden all the cameras blew up. A smile graced my lips as I looked over at Picallo. Hercule made a lot of stupid noises and finally punched the machine.

"Wow and a amazing score of 137," cried the announcer.

'Pathetic'

"Good luck to all you fighters! I hope at least one of you can break a hundred so we can have a decent match" with that dumb-bell left.

'Probably off to put some salve on his hand'

Fighters went up and all got really low scores when finally I noticed one of the gang. 

"774!" cried the announcer as she barley touched the machine. 

They seemed to think there was a problem so she had to go again. 

'hahahaha'

Next came more of the gang. 

"192" cried the announcer looking astonished.

'Go guys'

"186 points!" 

'You guys can do better then this'

"210 points!" The crowd was awed into silence.

'Oh no'

They switched the machine and the prince came up for his turn.

"Stand aside!" he growled and punched the machine blowing it apart.

'God help us' *sigh*

"Number 23" croaked the announcer.

'That would be me'

I walked past the snickers and catcalls and reached the machine. Deciding to hold back as the others had done I pushed the machine with my index finger.

"512 points!!" 

'Oh well, so much for going easy'

I passed by the gang as I headed back towards the crowd. I could feel their eyes boring into my back. 

A few more people went up and tried their best to break a hundred. No one did except for a black boy with a white Mohawk. But I knew he would I could feel his power.

'I can't wait to fight you!'

"Alright then. The next 15 numbers I call are qualified to fight in the tournament. Number 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 46, 53, 67, 84, 92, and 98. Every one else thank you for trying and we hope to see you next time."

*I also hope to hear a lot of reviews! So READ IT!


	2. Junior Tournament...Oops!!

Disclaimers: Hiya, I don't own Dragon Ball z and that's about all you need to know.  
  
Author Note: ^.^ I wrote the next chapter to this story and after I was finished read it over for any mistakes. After I was done reading it over I was shocked! I need another chapter before that one or it didn't make any sense! I had gotten ahead of myself, but hey good for you readers, gives you TWO new extra chapters instead of ONE!  
  
  
  
The Worlds Martial Arts Tournament: Junior Tournament!  
  
  
  
  
  
The junior tournament was about to begin and personally I wouldn't miss it for the world. I walked all the way to the top of the stadium were I saw the Z gang. Although with relief I noticed that dad and mom were missing.  
  
I pushed my black hair out of my face and behind my ear.  
  
'Bra was right, I really should grow it out'  
  
The junior tournament began without much action. I mean who can really get involved when little kids with bad aim fought and cried.  
  
"This things not gonna get interesting till Gotten and Trunks fight"  
  
'Obviously they felt the same'  
  
Thankfully the rounds were quick and in less then half an hour Gotten and Trunks were matched up.  
  
'Finally. Aww they look so cute!'  
  
My uncle Gotten was wearing Grandpa's colors and looked totally innocent if not just a little silly. Trunks wore a fighting gi that I had never seen before and looked completely confident.  
  
Truthfully I couldn't figure out whom to route for. My Uncle or one of my very Best Friends?  
  
'Looks like Vegeta and Goku have chosen sides'  
  
Both fathers looked proud and confident that their son would win. I wasn't very surprised I had always known that Vegeta cared more about Trunks then he showed.  
  
'You know I wonder if anyone's noticed that I'm gone…"  
  
Three days ago she and her dad had gotten into a fight. Everyone else readily agreed to spar with her, even Vegeta! But her dad flat out refused. No matter how long she pleaded with him, no matter how many reasons she came up with for why it was good for her he just wouldn't give in.  
  
He was Super Saiyain level 5 and if he accidentally hurt her he could never forgive himself, he had told her once.  
  
So while the house slept she had snuck out and small backpack on her shoulders. Silently she crept into Capsule Corp.  
  
She had been sure Vegeta would have detected her but no one had come and stopped her. Wincing at every board that creaked she made it to Bulma's lab.  
  
Then she had taken the time machine to exactly one day before the tournament. She couldn't train otherwise someone might sense her ki. So mostly she had just meditated. It was a pretty boring day.  
  
But she had failed to notice a man smirking to himself, leaning against the doorframe as she left in the time machine.  
  
  
  
'Probably they have. Oh well! They have no idea were I went!'  
  
Now I was giddy. In a very short time I would finally get to fight my dad and he hadn't reached Super Sayain 5 in this timeline yet so…I just might win!!  
  
  
  
"Go Gotten!" yelled Goku.  
  
'Shoot! I forgot about the fight. I wonder who's winning?"  
  
Trunks had just turned Super Sayain.  
  
"Go Trunks!!! You can do it, just use kamehameha!"  
  
'Oops…'  
  
The Z gang was staring at me more, then just a little bit suspicious. Krillen walked over to me and I could barely restrain myself from flying away as fast as I could.  
  
"How do you know about the Kamehameha?"  
  
"Cause I do, okay. Is there a rule that says only you guys can know about it…huh?!"  
  
Krillen backed off but kept glancing back at me like he knew something I didn't.  
  
  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
'Huh!'  
  
"UNCLE GOTTEN!!!!!!!"  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!"  
  
Acting on instinct I blasted a kamehameha wave at Trunks ki blast sending it swirling of target and ultimately destroying it. Uncle Gotten who had preparing for the blast looked up from his defense crouch, he sat unharmed yet defeated far outside of the ring. Trunks counting on victory was now completely stunned as he sat still Super Sayian out of the ring. My hands stung like I had done something bad. And every eye of the gang was on me. Slowly I turned to the them. Goku's jaw was open. Piccolo's eyes were three times bigger then they should have been. Vegeta looked absolutely furious, Krillen looked stunned and just my luck mom and dad had shown up without me noticing and they looked like they had seen a demon.  
  
'Uh…oh…'  
  
Hands behind my back I slowly started to back away…wait were did Vegeta go!  
  
'Darn it!'  
  
Vegeta had me in a very serious choke hold and I wasn't gaining any air.  
  
"What the **** are you!"  
  
"Let go and I'll tell you!"  
  
But Vegeta wasn't convinced he just tightened his grip.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
I don't know who yelled but Vegeta released his grip and I fell coughing and choking trying desperately to get back the air that idiot had made me lose.  
  
"Kakkarot, she obviously is not human, she knows the Kamehameha wave and she could have just killed your boy and mine"  
  
"I would not have killed Uncle Gotten or Trunks" I hissed standing up, then I realized my mistake, the mistake I had made for the second time that day…called Gotten my uncle.  
  
Goku looked at me half knowing what was up, then he smiled.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
'I can't tell him! Well…I could I mean there would be no real harm I mean I think I've changed the past enough. Uncle Gotten and Trunks were both thrown out of the ring by my blast making it a tie, and Grandpa Goku must know something was up by now'  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I can tell you and only you Goku, no one else may know"  
  
Goku smiled and nodded. He had heard Uncle Gotten twice so that made this kid one of his grand kids. Joy filled his heart at the thought.  
  
"Piccalo can not listen"  
  
That stopped everything.  
  
"Piccalo won't"  
  
"Sure he won't just like he wouldn't listen to you and Trunks I want his promise he won't listen"  
  
Goku nodded to Piccalo and Piccalo grunted and turned his head.  
  
'Guess that means okay'  
  
Goku and I flew upwards as far as I thought necessary and stopped.  
  
"So who are you really? Gotten's your Uncle which makes Gohan your dad! Who's your mom? Why are you here?"  
  
His string of questions turned to an epic and I held my hand up as if in defeat.  
  
"Grandpa Goku. I won't lie to you. Gohan is my dad and Gotten is my Uncle. I can't tell you why I'm here and I can't tell you who my mom is but my name is Pan"  
  
Goku's smiled broadened and I was engulfed in a huge hug.  
  
"I have a grandchild! WHOO HOOW! Wait till I tell Chichi!"  
  
'Oh dear!'  
  
"No Goku you can't tell any one else. Not even Chichi!! Please Goku I'm counting on you!"  
  
Gou frowned then nodded.  
  
"But why not?"  
  
'How did I know this question would come'  
  
So thinking stupidly. I started to power up.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
The air around us tugged and pulled whipping around like flames.  
  
My raven hair turned gold, my eyes a soft aqua. Super Saiyan level 2 and yet still I had not reached my full potential. My hands curled into fists my eyes rolled back, the golden spikes fell lower on my back growing dramatically.  
  
Super Saiyen level 3 the highest I could go. My eyes a hard glinting green, my face twisted in a snarl. Goku's eyes widened.  
  
"I don't want them to know I can do this. So please keep my secret Grandpa"  
  
'Well not just this but a whole ton of other things for instance the fight with…*sigh* I bet I ruined the past. I am so grounded for the rest of my life'  
  
Goku smiled and then started cheering.  
  
"Do you want to spar with me?"  
  
I backed up as memories of my grandpa level 5 and as Gogeta rushed like a waterfall threw my head.  
  
"Thanks, Grandpa but I don't think I could last five minutes against you"  
  
"But you and I are the same power level"  
  
Still the images of Gogeta, his cold frown, incredible unbeatable power. The red fur and tail of level 5.  
  
"No, no that's okay"  
  
"Awwwwww"  
  
He was sad it looked liked he had been really looking forward to it but…  
  
"Dad! What's going on!"  
  
Down below the rest of the gang had felt the power up, obviously not Goku's and had started to get worried.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
He winked at me then floated down. I decided it was best not to go back, besides I could feel Spoovoich and Yama coming quickly towards me.  
  
I phased out, dropped my transformation and looked for something to quench my thirst.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"It felt like pure energy too me"  
  
"Don't worry whatever it was we'll find it again"  
  
  
  
-Wow! That was my longest chapter yet. I didn't even realize it till I was done that looked at the number of pages and whooped for joy. In most of my chapters I write up to 12 pages in the least. But all my DBZ stories end up having such short chapters…  
  
Well I'm starting to remedy that, so onward to the next chapter! 


	3. A water and a meeting with the Guardians...

Disclaimers: Guess what! I don't own Dragon Ball z! What a surprise…but hey I still got that jolly rancher, any takers?  
  
Authors Note: Wazz - up everyone? Sorry it took so long to get this up but I was waiting for the next episode of Dragon Ball z so I could get my facts correct. If something is wrong please include that in your review. All those how read this story then please consider reading my other story called Resurrection of an Android. I am really proud of it! Unfortunately it got put in the gundam section how wako is that? So just go to my profile and click on the story. I hope you like it?  
  
  
  
1 The Worlds Martial Arts Tournament: Tournament Begins  
  
  
  
  
  
With little enthusiasm I walked to one of the street venders.  
  
"Give me a water, please"  
  
"Sure thing Miss"  
  
I looked at my surrounding. They were so different from the other tournaments I  
  
had seen. Everything was so…big.  
  
"Here you are. That will be $4.50."  
  
"I'm one of the competitors"  
  
"Oh, good luck to you then!" He waved as I walked off. So there were some decent humans.  
  
Sipping the cold drink I searched my memory banks as to what happened next. Mom and Dad had told me all about it but with my span of remembrance you couldn't count on much. Bra often teased me about it.  
  
Wait, next krillen would fight the huge show-off (not referring to Hercule). I smiled.  
  
Walking slowly among the growing crowds was starting to get on my nerves so I flew high into the air being careful to avoid all banners and flags. I had had a little problem with those when I was little. I really didn't want to relive the memory.  
  
Finally I found what I was looking for. A small spot on the wall of the tournament. Although it was out of eyesight to the rest of the world I could see the stadium and the spot was big enough so I could sit down.  
  
Now that I had found a spot to sit and watch the tournament I finished of my water and with a very vegeta like smirk I threw it as far as I could into the crowd. An echoing bang was heard.  
  
'Oops'  
  
Standing up my shoulder length black hair ruffling in the wind, my raven eyes sparkling with an enthusiasm that hadn't been there for more years then it should have been. The wind blew harder and I could no longer hold my excitement.  
  
"YAAAA!!!"  
  
Spiked, yet strait golden hair. Aqua eyes reflecting the sun. And my families famous smile. I probably loved doing this transformation more then anyone in my family.  
  
"The drawing for those who will fight in the adult tournament will begin now"  
  
'Oh well'  
  
Transforming back and floating down I ran to the pavilion.  
  
Unfortunately I wasn't looking were I was going and bumped into another one of the competitors. Kabittu.  
  
"Sorry about that Kabbittu, wasn't watching were I was going"  
  
Kabittu's face stayed passive but Shin's eyes winded and then narrowed.  
  
'Did he know?'  
  
I could feel Shin and Kabittu stare and involuntarily I felt a chill run down my back. Noticing my mistake I covered my tracks as fast as I could.  
  
"What I know all the competitors names by heart!"  
  
Of course thinking fast isn't always the best solution. And I proved my point by bumpping right into one of the minor human fighters two seconds later. A tall blond teenager with a light blue gi.  
  
"Oops! So sorry Ummmm…. didn't see you there"  
  
"It's fine in fact I'm glad we meet. My names Jewel I was thinking would you…"  
  
'Oh brother'  
  
"I've got a boyfriend"  
  
Okay so Trunks isn't really my boyfriend but this guy didn't know that.  
  
I cold feel Shin's cold gaze shift to me again. With as big a sigh as I could muster I looked half interested around the ring were all the final contestants were. There were Goku, Vegeta, Krillen, Picallo, Dad, Mom, two minor human fighters, the two Majins, Shin, Kabittu, and … Trunks and Goten!  
  
I couldn't help it I started to giggle desperately trying to cover the sound with my small hand. Then out came a full laugh and that was it I just couldn't hold it anymore.  
  
"Hahahahaha!!"  
  
People started to stare and Goku turned around and looked at me confused. But I really couldn't hold it in. I just kept seeing Trunks and Gotten of my time dressing up in such an outrages outfit. I turned to 'Mighty Mask' and winked. Trunks eyes winded and I saw his mouth move.  
  
"Alright well it's time to start drawing the numbers for the tournament. Would Krillen please step up?"  
  
'Man, how long is this going to take'  
  
"Goku, Vegeta, The Great Sayaiman…" The list went on and on but at the mention of my fathers super hero name I started to crack up again. Only in little giggles but I still got stares.  
  
Dad glared at me and I stopped. Dad never glared at me. Never…  
  
"Sayian Senshi?" I smiled. Goku looked over his shoulder and grinned.  
  
'Well I just couldn't give away my name now could I?'  
  
I walked to the box and reached in pulling out #5…wasn't that supposed to be mom's number?  
  
I looked over at mom. She looked determined as she stood arms folded over her chest.  
  
'I hope I didn't change something…'  
  
Then I looked over at the freako Spoovinch he was eyeing me and grinning. He looked like he was ready for an easy victory.  
  
'Ohhh shoot, if I ever get back dad is gonna…mom is gonna KILL me!'  
  
  
  
-End of Chapter 2 …..I'm almost done with chapter three I'm pretty sure you'll like it……  
  
But wait is this chapter shorter then the other one isn't it…! Oh, sorry I think it is well the next chapter will be longer I promise! 


End file.
